


All Is Fair In Love And War

by drakaryss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoptive Dad Tony Stark, Because It's The Reasonable Thing To Do, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Natasha is the Cool Aunt, Peter is the Awkward Bestie, Reader is a mutant, Reader signs the Accords, Tony Stark saved Reader, Wanda is Reader's Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Reader is an Avenger with extraordinary abilities. When the Sokovia Accords are presented, Reader must choose between her love for The Winter Soldier and her beliefs.





	All Is Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: issamhysa !

A long silence hung over the room, the female’s eyes trained on the tv screen before her as she watched the news unfold.

“More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda’s King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terror-” 

Y/N sighed as the tv screen went black, not even bothering to turn around. “Tony, go away. I don’t have time for a lecture.” The female said firmly, looking down at her hands, which were safely folded over her lap.

“Lucky for you, I managed to get Tony to spare you from the lecture.” A feminine voice said, the clicking of heeled boots against the tiles coming closer and closer until Y/N felt the bed dip behind her. 

Finally turning around to face the speaker, Y/N was met face-to-face with none other than Natasha Romanoff, who gave the girl a soft grin. “Hey,” Natasha spoke up, but only to receive no answer from the downcast female before her. “Listen, I know how much Barnes means to you, but-”

“Nat, don’t even go there, please.” The young woman scoffed, standing from her position on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m tired of hearing everyone say the same shit, but in different ways. Just, please…” Y/N sighed wearily, turning to look at her friend with an evident frown.

This caused Natasha to also frown, standing and moving over to Y/N, taking her hands in hers with a sigh. “We’re saying it because we love you. You know how much Tony cares for you. He raised you.” Natasha reminded the female. “We’re…” Natasha paused, trying to find the right words. “We’re letting you pick a side.” 

This caused Y/N to perk up.

”Tony disagreed, but I managed to sway him. If you want to join Steve and Barnes, go for it. But, if you want to stay, you’ll always have a place here.” Natasha said, pressing a small kiss to the young woman’s forehead before letting go of her hands. 

Y/N nodded, her arms folding over her chest as Natasha exited the room, shutting the door behind her with a small click. 

How did it come to this?

Shaking her head, Y/N moved to the bed, flopping down on the soft mattress on her back and letting her eyelids close, causing her to slip easily into a dream.

Or a memory.

\- DECEMBER 7TH, 2001 -

The child let out a whimper as she pressed the palms of her hands firmly to her ears, trying to muffle the sounds of screaming and glass shattering downstairs.

“She’s a monster, Polly! What the hell were you thinking? What makes you think she’s any different than those monsters at HYDRA? I’m telling you, we need to get rid of her, or they’ll come after us!” Another crash is heard, followed by an angered yell.

“Are you even listening to yourself? She’s a child, Richard! Our child!” The child’s mother cried out. “If it weren’t for you and your friend using her as if she were a damn lab rat, she would’ve been a perfectly normal child too!” She yelled in a thick Russian accent.

Having had enough, the child’s eyes darkened, and unable to hold back, Y/N released a loud, wailing sob, angrily letting her arms fall to her sides. As she did so, the room began to shake violently, causing shelves and many framed pictures on the walls to fall. Panicked screams filled the shaking house as the walls began to crumble, the two adults down the stairs struggling to make their way up the shuddering stairwell. 

As Y/N’s cries became more agitated and scared, the house began to crumble, and the last thing the exhausted 6-year-old saw was a red and golden suit approach her before it all went black, and the screaming seized.

With a panicked gasp, Y/N sat up on her bed, tears blurring her vision as she trembled under her covers. Upon hearing the door creak open, Y/N stretched her arm out towards the door, her eyes wide in fear, but relaxing once she saw who it was. 

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked, cautiously making her way over to her best friend. “Y/N, put your arm down, please.” She spoke soothingly and calmly, causing the young woman to lower her arm before dissolving into a fit of sobs. With a deep frown, Wanda enveloped the other Avenger in her arms, shushing her and pulling her onto her lap, rocking her back and forth.

“I saw it again, Wan. That damn memory.” Y/N cried out meekly, trying to calm her erratic breathing in the arms of her best friend.

“I know. I saw it too, but it’s okay.” Wanda said reassuringly, her hands rubbing her best friend’s back in soothing patterns. “You’re safe, and it’s not your fault.” She cooed.

“But it is my fault. If I hadn’t-”

“Y/N, no. You were a child, and you were terrified. This is far from your fault.” The Maximoff assured, slowly pulling back from the hug to look at her.

“What if I can’t control it, Wanda? What happens then? I killed my parents that night. I just… I can’t stand the thought of hurting someone else like that, Wanda. I don’t trust myself.” The female sighed, wiping away her stray tears with the sleeves of her sweater.

In realization, Wanda’s eyes widened. “Y/N, if this is about the accords-”

“I’m signing, Wanda. It’s what’s best, for everyone. We need to be kept in check. We owe the world that much.” Y/N said, sniffling softly.

“Y/N, think about it. This means the government would control us. We would not be able to help everyone unless they approved.” Wanda argued. “Think about Sokovia, Y/N. Think about James.”

“Sokovia is gone, and so is James. Just like I said before, it’s what’s best for everyone.”

\- BERLIN, GERMANY, 2016 -

“They’re not stopping.”

“Neither are we.”

Pushing aside her emotions, Y/N charged forwards with the rest of the Avengers that had signed. Making eye contact with none other than the Winter Soldier himself, Y/N charged towards him, swinging at him with a left hook, which he skillfully dodged.

“Y/N, doll. Don’t make me do this.” Bucky pleaded, his arms in a defensive stance as she approached him once more.

Ignoring his plead, Y/N scoffed and landed a solid right hook to the soldier’s side, causing him to stumble backward. Giving him no time to recover, the female raised her fist again, briskly connecting it to his jaw before a cold, metal hand enveloped her fist. In a slight moment of panic, Y/N jerked her arm backward but was knocked off her feet when the Winter Soldier slid his foot under her. Bucky wasted no time in straddling her, pinning her arms to the ground as his face hovered inches from hers, their chests rising and falling in sync.

“Doll, listen to me-”

Y/N cut him off with a growl, managing to bring her knee up to his stomach, making the Winter Soldier groan. As he was thrown off guard, Y/N successfully flipped him onto his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his neck, his head now resting on her stomach. “I don’t have to listen to anything you say, Barnes.” She hissed, gasping when she felt his metal hand take hold of her legs, tearing them from his neck and straddling her hips and arms once more, his hands now cupping her cheeks. He could faintly make out the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“Y/N, I did it for your own safety!”

“Bullshit, Barnes! You knew damn well I could handle myself. You were just scared you would end up-”

“For fuck’s sake, Y/N, listen to me!” The Winter Soldier cried out, catching the Avenger off guard. “I left because I was afraid something like this would happen! I was afraid someone would use me to hurt you, just like they used me to kill all those people!” Bucky howled, his eyes glazed with anguish and frustration.

Y/N could do little but stare at the soldier towering over her, completely aghast. Before she could react, the Winter Soldier was knocked away from her, crashing into a nearby jetway. Peter came into view and bent down in front of her. Y/N wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Peter swung them on top of the wing of an airplane.

“Thanks, Peter.” Y/N said, glancing down at the recovering Winter Soldier, before turning to look around at all the chaos around her. Vision, Rhodey and Tony took on Steve, Wanda, and Sam, while Bucky and T'Challa, Natasha and Clint fought each other, dodging and evading blows left and right.

Grimacing, Y/N turned her head, barely being able to make out a silhouette inside a hangar. In realization, she gasped.

The Quinjet.

Heaving a sigh, the female turned back to Peter. “Peter! I need you to get me over there!” She hollered over the distant blasts, nodding over at the hangar.

Peter knowingly glanced over and nodded. With no hesitation, Peter wrapped his arm securely around Y/N’s waist before launching his web towards a half-collapsed jetway, swinging them both off the plane’s wing. Y/N looked behind them, only to notice Steve toss his shield, but not at them. Y/N’s confusion was short-lived since both her and Peter were sent barreling down to the ground. With a thud, she rolled a few feet away from Peter, a groan leaving her lips as she sat up, her eyes scanning for Peter, who had stumbled backward and pointed at something in the distance. “Holy shit!”

As she turned her attention to the figure in the distance, her eyes went wide. “Oh f-”

“Run!” Tony yelled, barely avoiding getting swatted out of the air by Ant-Man’s gargantuan arm.

Y/N didn’t need to hear that twice before she scrambled to her feet, breaking out into a mad dash toward the hangar. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, dodging flying objects as they obstructed her path. With a grunt, Y/N looked up at the sky, noticing Vision was flying over her, using his stone to cause objects to fly across the airport’s runway and into Y/N’s path. The female barely managed to roll under a falling wing before coming face-to-face with Vision himself.

“Miss Y/N, I know what you are doing. Please, consider your actions.” He said firmly. “If you do this, you will become a criminal.” He reasoned.

With a frown, Y/N laughed bitterly. “Tell me something I don’t know.” Y/N spat, closing her eyes. With a deep breath, Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, forming an x, and opened her eyes, which had changed into a dangerous shade of orange.

Sensing danger, Vision’s eyes went wide, but Y/N was too fast. Tearing her arms from her chest, Y/N let out a shrill cry, sonic waves escaping her lips and sending Vision crashing backward and hitting the wheels of a nearby airplane. Using this as her chance, Y/N continued once more towards the hangar, her arms wildly swinging by her sides as she propelled forward, her breaths falling in short pants.

Reaching the hangar, Y/N leaned against one of the jet’s wheels, ignoring the warm blood trickling down her ear. Hearing footsteps, the female rolled over two wooden crates, ducking behind them as the footsteps grew closer and closer. She peeked slightly off the side of one of the crates, watching as Steve and Bucky barreled into the hangar, managing to duck and roll under part of the hangar’s roof before it collapsed. With a sharp breath, Y/N stood from her position, making her presence known as she stepped in front of both panting males. Frowning, she spoke up.

“You’re not stopping, aren’t you?” She asked, her eyes darting from Steve to Bucky, and back to Steve, who sighed softly.

“You know I can’t.” He replied.

“I’m going to regret this.” Y/N sighed, lifting her arm and creating a small ball of electricity within her hand, which she trained in between the two males. In confusion, the two looked behind them as T'Challa collapsed with a grunt, a shock of electricity clinging to his chest, paralyzing him momentarily. But Y/N knew that it wouldn’t last for very long. “Go.” She ordered, dropping her arms to her sides.

Steve nodded his head, continuing on to the Quinjet, but Bucky moved towards Y/N instead, his eyes holding an emotion Y/N couldn’t decipher.

“Barnes, go. Don’t waste your t-” Y/N started, before being interrupted by the soldier’s lips on hers. Without a second to spare, Y/N kissed the Winter Soldier back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his hands gripped at her hips bruisingly. Pulling apart, Y/N rested her forehead against Bucky’s, gazing into his ocean blue eyes.

“They’ll come for you. You know that, right?” Bucky frowned, speaking in a hushed tone.

Shaking her head with a sad chuckle, Y/N let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. “Yeah, well, what else is new? I’m the family disgrace, after all.” She joked, her face turning serious as she pressed her lips against Bucky’s shortly before pulling away from him, extending her arm towards a recovering T'Challa before shocking him again. Feeling Bucky’s hand clasp her arm, Y/N turned around with a frown. “James,” she started, cupping his face between her hands. “You have to go, now.” She spoke, pressing her lips to his forehead. “I love you.” She murmured against his skin, pulling back with tearful eyes and a smile.

The soldier returned the smile, kissing her shortly and sighing. “I love you too, doll.” He said, taking her wrists with his hands and pressing a small kiss to the back of each hand. Finally letting go, he turned to join Steve in the Quinjet. As he started to climb into the jet, he turned to look over his shoulder, smiling down at the love of his life proudly. “I’ll find you, I promise!” He called before the Quinjet took off into the sky.

Y/N sighed in relief, her legs giving out under her as she fell forward onto her hands, grunting. Managing to sit up, the female laughed softly, hearing multiple footsteps fill the hangar, along with the sound of cocking guns. Slowly rising to her knees, she set her hands behind her head, unable to hide the smile that crossed her lips as she saw the Quinjet disappear from view in the sky.


End file.
